


All Tied Up

by Callisto



Category: Supernatural, The Professionals
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could not resist the cracky-temptation to put Bodie, Doyle, Sam, and Dean in a room together and just sit back and watch..</p><p><i>“Here, Doyle. This one’s got more hair in his eyes than you.”</i></p><p><i>“Sod off, Bodie. You’re not helping.”</i></p><p><i>“Yeah, bite me, dude. Seriously.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Flashfic to a set of four-word prompts: suck - prevent - family - temperature.

“Here, Doyle. This one’s got more hair in his eyes than you.”

“Sod off, Bodie. You’re not helping.”

“Yeah, bite me, dude. Seriously.”

“Oi, I am not and never have been anyone’s dude.”

“No kidding. And you might wanna shave the sideburns a little, Kojak, before ragging my ass.”

“Sam, enough with the chit chat. Temperature’s going up outside, so they’ll all be back before long. Kick the bag over if you can and I’ll see if I can prevent this day getting anymore fucked up than it already is.”

“A bag of _salt_? I don’t think so, mate. Whose tea party are we going to?”

“Dude. I don’t know who you are or where you came from – other than a really bad acid trip – but just so you know? You _suck_ at this rescuing shit. I suggest you listen to curly top over there, and what was it...‘sod off’ for a while? Just let Sam and I do our thing and get us all the fuck outta Dodge okay? We all on the same goddamn page now?”

“Listen, you degenerate yob. You or the yeti call me dude one more time and I’ll-”

“You’ll what? Flare me to death with your nostrils? You’re tied up. We’re all fucking tied up.”

“Dean-”

“And whose fault is that, driving around in that black ponce of a car with music blaring out for the whole bloody world to hear?”

“Don’t you talk about my baby like that! Don’t you fucking dare talk about her-”

“Is yours always this obnoxious, Sam?”

“What? No! Dean’s not obnoxious. He’s just...he doesn’t... Yeah, pretty much.”

“’S okay. So’s mine. Not very good at sharing the toys sometimes, are they? Macho bloody idiots. Tell you what, let’s leave them to it, eh? It’s probably safer that way. I'm almost free of these ropes, and then you can show me this salt thing you’ve both been on about...

(twenty minutes later)

“Still wanna bitch about a tea party? _Mate_?”

“All right, all right. Keep your hair on. That was a pretty nifty trick, I’ll give you that. Still say a slug between the eyes would’ve worked better, and I don’t believe for one minute that you shot the bastard with salt. How the fuck is such a thing even possible?”

“Heh. Tell him, Sam.”

“Saving people and hunting things, dude. It’s the family business.”

*****


End file.
